My Big Mistake
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: COMPLETE! SamPhilStuart. Sam thinks she's pregnant but is the baby Stuart's or Phil's and how will either of them react to the news that they might be the father of her child? Please review! xx
1. More Than She Bargained For

**My Big Mistake**

Summary: Major Spoilers! If you haven't read them already!Sam thinks she's pregnant but is the baby Stuart's or Phil's and how will either of the react to the news that they might be the father of her child? I know this chapter is very short but if you like it the next one will be longer! Please review and tell me any ideas you might have!

Chapter One

Samantha Nixon had been feeling unexplainably emotional recently and she wondered why. Stuart was currrently living with her but she wasn't happy with the arrangement and everyday she wished she had said no. In order to escape her life with Stuart, Sam had turned to Phil for comfort. Ever since the day outside the station when Alfie had been taken ill, Sam had realised that maybe this time they could make a successful go of things.It was typical that just as they began to realise their true feelings for each other that Stuart turned up. Since then Sam had been able to think of nothing else other than being with Phil. Stuart was unsuspicious and although it made Sam guilty she was glad that he was in the dark. She knew that eventually she would have to make a choice between the two men but she wasn't ready for that yet. Stuart was reliable and was clearly in love with her but then so was Phil who was also fun and exciting to be with and didn't make her feel cramped and uneasy the way that Stuart did.

Samantha didn't think that anything was wrong until she missed her period, after she was two weeks late she knew that there was only one thing for it. She had been cautious at the pharmacy not wanting to be recognised and when she had brought it home she was still unsure if she should take it. After all there could be a simpler explanation, she had been working long hours recently and sharing her time between the two men in her life hadn't made life any easier. It seemed like hours while she waited for the test to be completed but in reality it was only two minutes. When the time was up she couldn't bear to look and had to talk herself round to finding out the result. Her heart sunk when she looked at the two pink stripes on the test. It could only mean one thing; Samantha Nixon was pregnant. She sunk down onto the bathroom floor with a sigh and continued to stare at the piece of plastic that had transformed her life. Sam's main problem was that she didn't know who the father was. Part of her suspected that it was Phil's as they were less careful when they slept together but at the same time she had been with Stuart for longer. Sam put her head in her hands, she had never planned on cheating on Stuart but getting pregnant was something she hadn't even considered; not until now anyway.

"Sam, honey, is that you?" She heard Stuart shout up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." Sam replied, trying to keep her voice steady and normal.

"Okay." Stuart called back.

Sam quickly pushed the pregnancy test back in it's box and put it back into her handbag under the rest of the contents. She splashed her face with cool water from the sink and took several deep breaths before going downstairs. What was she going to do now?


	2. Giving In To Temptation

**My Big Mistake  
Chapter Two**

Sam went downstairs and found Stuart washing up in the kitchen. She still wasn't quite used to having him around the house although he had been living there for nearly two months now. Sam missed having her own personal space and she found it hard not to get irritated by Stuart constantly getting under her feet. That might be another reason why she had chosen to run to Phil for comfort. Now she knew she had to try and behave normally around Stuart but it was hard, just finding out that she was pregnant made it even harder.

"You didn't have to do that." Sam said as she watched Stuart wash up their dishes and mugs from breakfast. "I would've done it."

"It's okay Sam, it's my washing up too." Stuart replied with a grin.

Sam tried to smile back and hoped that Stuart didn't notice how strained it was.

"You are still okay with this aren't you?" Stuart asked, meaning living together.

"Of course." Sam give him another fake smile and turned away to boil the kettle. "How was work?" She asked, desperate to change the subject to something other than their relationship.

"It was pretty good actually, we've got an interesting case to work on today. Shame I have to share the glory with Phil though." Stuart said bitterly, scrubbing at a plate.

"Oh." Sam said, she hated it when Stuart insulted Phil, she just didn't have the courage to always keep defending him to Stuart.

"Yeah but maybe they'll let you work on it too tomorrow when you get back." Stuart said.

Sam couldn't think of anything worse than working with Stuart and Phil and their egos.

"Oh okay." She said, pouring hot water into two coffee cups. Stuart watched her from the sink and was sure that something was up with Sam. She hadn't been acting herself for a while and he wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that they were living together now or because of the scene he had disturbed between Sam and Phil a while ago.

They drank their coffee in silence, things had been getting more and more uneasy over the last few days. Now it was downright awkward. Sam wondered if things would go back to how they were if she found out that Phil was the father of her unborn child. She knew that Stuart would support her and probably be delighted but she wondered how Phil would react if and when he found out about the baby.

"Have you got any plans for tonight?" Stuart asked, finally breaking the uneasy silence.

"Um..." Sam began, she had planned on going to see Phil but that was before she had found out about her pregnancy.

Stuart ignored her hesistation. "I was thinking we could get a bottle of wine and a take out and have an early night."

"Um...I have to go out tonight..." Sam said quickly, she didn't want to spend the evening with Stuart and she couldn't face the questions about why she wasn't drinking alcohol. She needed time to think before anyone else found out about the baby. As if on cue Sam's phone began to beep and vibrate from her handbag. She carefully pulled it out of the side pocket and read the text.

"Hey, u free 2nite? I miss u. Plz come over, will c u 2nite bout 8? P x"

Stuart tried to look at the screen over her shoulder so she quickly exited the message.

"Who was it from?" Stuart asked.

"Jo, she's coming back to work soon." Sam replied, it wasn't exactly a lie, Jo had text her earlier in the day.

"Oh right...so that's DC Masters yes?" He asked and Sam nodded. "I'm looking forward to meeting her."

"Yeah, it'll be good to see her." Sam said distractedly.

"What were you saying about going out?" Stuart asked.

"Oh, it's a work thing. I've got to about eight o'clock but I should be back before it gets too late." Sam tried to smile reassuringly at him.

"Okay." Stuart agreed reluctantly.

* * *

"Sam!" Phil grinned as he opened his front door a few minutes after eight o'clock that evening.

"Heya." She replied, waiting until he had closed the door before leaning up to kiss him softly.

"I've missed you." He said, leading her into the living room.

"I've missed you too." She smiled, taking off her jacket and Phil took it from her. "Ever the gentleman!" She laughed lightly as she made herself comfortable on the sofa. Even though Sam was still on edge about finding out who was the father of her baby she still felt much more relaxed in Phil's company than she did when she was with Stuart. Maybe it was because Phil loved her for her mistakes whereas Stuart always made her feel that she had to be as perfect as him.

Phil came back into the room and took a seat next to Sam on the sofa.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked. "I've got some wine in the fridge."

Sam shook her head. "No thanks, I'm okay."

Phil leant over and felt her forehead. "Are you ill?" He joked.

Sam laughed a little, at least Phil was suspcious, at least not yet. She leant up to kiss him again. Part of her felt guilty for cheating on Stuart but being with Phil just felt so right.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Hope you like this one, please review, even if you hated it! Vikki x**


	3. What The Hell!

**My Big Mistake  
Chapter Three  
**

**

* * *

**

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed especially: Emma, Laura, Thebillforever and KerrySmithyfan!

* * *

Stuart was up late, flicking aimlessly through the television channels hoping to find something that held his attention for more than five minutes. It was nearly midnight and Sam said that she wouldn't be home too late. Soon he was going to have to think about getting some sleep if he was going to be up in time for work in the morning. Stuart couldn't work out why Sam hadn't called him yet. She had been going out and staying out late at least two nights a week recently and he was beginning to think she was doing more than work. Stuart was sure that Sam would never cheat on him but doubt was beginning to creep into his mind. He began to wonder who she would be having an affair with, it couldn't be Phil...or could it? If Stuart had to lose Sam to anyone he did not want it to be Phil Hunter. Everything would be perfect if it wasn't for him and the attraction Samantha still seemed to have towards him even though she knew the real him underneath it all. Eventually Stuart gave up and headed upstairs to be, it felt strange sleeping alone in Sam's bed but it still didn't take him long to drift off to sleep.

"Sam, Sam...wake up." Phil said, as the early morning sunlight came in through the blinds in his bedroom. Sam had never slept over, she usually went home to Stuart and in the morning he woke up not knowing any different.

Sam smiled sleepily at him as she woke up and then the realisation hit her and she realised that she shouldn't be there.

"Oh my God!" She said, searching for her clothes. This wasn't supposed to have happened and how was she going to explain this to Stuart.

"This isn't good." Phil replied.

"You're telling me!" Sam replied, quickly getting dressed.

"Look, don't panic. I'll drop you home once we know Stuart's left and then you can change and we can go into work seperatley."

"You're a genius!" Sam said, giving him a quick kiss before going to make coffee while he dressed.

"I do try." He called after her.

When Stuart left for work Sam still wasn't home and he was really started to worry about her. He tried ringing her on her mobile again but it went straight to voicemail once more. He left yet another message.

"Sam, it's Stuart...again. I'm leaving for work now. Please will you call me when you get this? I'm worried about you. Okay, well bye..."

He looked at his watch and decided to leave. He didn't want to be late for work even if Sam wasn't back yet. Stuart didn't know what he'd say if the DI asked where she was, unless he knew about the work that was taking over most of her weeknights. He noticed that Sam's car was still parked a little way up the road which meant she had either walked to her destination last night or she had taken a cab. Stuart tried to put his thoughts of Sam out of his mind as he drove to work, he needed to concentrate on a case, maybe that would help.

Half an hour later Phil was pulling up outside Sam's house. She got out of the car and waited for him to get out too but he didn't. She went around to his side of the car.

"Aren't you coming in?" She asked.

Phil shook his head. "I couldn't...it just doesn't seem right."

Sam laughed out loud. "So it's okay for you to have sex with me but you can't come into my own house?"

"Well it's yours and Stuart's house now..." He said.

"Shut up and just come in!" Sam laughed.

"Alright, if you insist!" Phil replied, grinning as he turned the engine off and followed Sam into her house.

Sam unlocked the front door and Phil followed her in.

"I'll be back in a minute, just going to get changed."

"Okay...I'll wait down here." Phil replied as she went up the stairs. He had been to Sam's house before but that was when Abi was still living here and before Stuart moved in. It was weird to see his possessions mixed in with Sam's, Phil didn't like it at all. Suddenly he heard Sam scream from her bedroom, he ran upstairs his heart beating faster in his chest.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked, running into her room.

Sam took a deep breath. "Yeah I'm fine, it was just a spider!"

"Please don't do that to me again!" Phil laughed, getting his breath back. He bent down to pick up Sam's handbag that she had knocked off the bed in her hurry to get rid of the spider.

"What the hell?" Phil asked as Sam's pregnancy test fell out at his feet.

* * *

Hehe sorry for leaving it at such an evil place! Please review or I might make the baby Stu's haha, emotional blackmail? Me! Lol! Vikki x 


	4. Guess Who's Back?

My Big Mistake  
Chapter 4

* * *

Hopefully I'm not being as harsh this chapter! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed please keep reviewing! Vikki x

* * *

There weren't many occassions when Samantha Nixon found herself entirely lost for words but this was definitely one of them. Phil held up the box that contained the pregnancy test in his hand gingerly, as if it might explode in his face at any moment. He wanted an explanation and he wanted it now. Sam avoided his gaze across the room where she was frozen in shock. Did she tell him the truth or make up a cover story on the spot? Although she was constantly lying to Stuart she felt that she couldn't lie to Phil. She walked over to where he was standing, at the opposite side of the bed. Sam took the small box out of his hand and began to explain.

"I don't want you to freak out..." She began.

"Freak out!" Phil exploded. "I found a pregnancy test in your bag and you don't want me to freak out!"

"There's nothing for you to freak out about yet anyway...those things aren't always accurate. I'm going to make a doctor's appointment." Sam explained quietly.

"So all last night you knew that you might be pregnant and you didn't even think to mention it?" Phil asked.

"Of course I wanted to tell you but I needed to find out if I actually am pregnant before telling anyone about it." Sam explained rationally.

"Everyone? Sam, this is just me and you know you can tell me anything."

Sam looked at the floor. "I know, this is just one huge mess and I don't know what I'm going to do."

Their argument forgotten, Phil pulled Sam into his arms.

"It'll be okay, we'll work a way around it." He reassured her.

"But are you really ready for another baby?" Sam asked. "And what about Stuart, what if it's his child?"

Phil stared into the distance over Sam's shoulder.

"I don't know about that." He said. Sam didn't expect him to either.

* * *

Stuart looked at his watch again, it was unusual for Sam to be late for anything, especially if it was work related. By nine o'clock most of the detectives were already at their desks but Stuart noticed that Phil hadn't arrived yet. His detective insticts began to take over and he wondered what his next move should be. He knocked on the DI's office door.

"Is it okay if I pop out for half an hour? I just want to check on Sam guv."

Neil Manson was on the phone so he just nodded and hoped he'd get an explanation later. He didn't like Stuart, there was something about him that he just couldn't put his finger on.

Stuart rushed off to his car and drove to the street where Phil lived. It didn't look as if anyone was there when he peered into the downstairs windows and Phil's car wasn't anywhere in the street nearby. He wondered whether to go back to work yet or not. He had told the DI that he would be half an hour and he'd barely been gone ten minutes. Once he was back in the car he decided that he'd try ringing Sam's mobile once more.

* * *

As Phil had suggested he and Sam went to work in separate cars and he let Sam leave before him. It would be more believable if he was late than if Sam was. She gave him a wave and he tried to give her a reassuring smile in return but it was hard. Once Sam was out of sight he started the engine and drove his car slowly in the direction of Sun Hill CID.

* * *

Sam pulled into the car park just as she saw a very familiar car leave it. Was that really Stuart? Sam wondered where he would be heading, there was only him in the car so it was quite unlikely that he was out on a case. Suddenly she had a thought, was he checking up on her? By now she supposed that her and Phil would be the only detectives missing and he had probably put two and two together. Sam parked quickly and took the stairs up to CID two at a time.

"Where have you been?" A familiar voice asked.

Sam spun around, her anxiety about the pregnancy, Stuart and being late for work slipping away as she turned to face the owner of that voice.

"Jo!" She exclaimed, hugging her friend and colleague tightly. "I didn't know you would be back so soon!"

"I couldn't keep away." Jo laughed, returning Sam's hug. "So where's this new lover boy I've been hearing about from everyone?"

Sam cringed. "I really need to get on with some work Jo but can we go for a coffee at lunch and we can catch up."

Jo looked slightly disappointed at not getting the gossip straightaway but she nodded all the same.

"Yeah okay." She smiled before going back to her old desk.

Phil breezed into CID ten minutes later and also did a double take when he saw Jo.

"Good to see some things never change." She laughed, meaning how late he was.

* * *

Stuart thought he was losing it, he had driven from Phil's house back to the house that he and Sam were sharing and he could still see no sign of either of his fellow sergeants. He decided to give up and headed back to the station where he was confused to see both Sam and Phil's cars parked but at opposite ends of the building. Shaking his head he headed upstairs to CID just in time to hear a voice he didn't recognise commenting on Phil's lateness but not Sam's. Sam was already sat her desk, immersed in a task. Stuart was convinced he was going crazy. Jo came over to him after she had finished talking to Phil.

"Ah, you must be Stuart." Jo said loudly, shooting a look across the room at Sam who turned away. "I'm Jo Masters."

Stuart shook her hand and made his way over to Sam's desk. He wanted to know what was going on with her, and with Phil for that matter.

* * *


	5. A Problem Shared: Telling Jo

**My Big Mistake  
****Chapter 5**

Sam turned around from where she was typing information into the computer and came face to face with Stuart. At least she and Phil had got to work just in time to avoid being caught out by him. She looked at him but without meeting his eyes. She knew that this was the most important time not to give herself away. It wasn't safe until she found out if she really was pregnant and then she would deal with the consequences, for now she had to keep things as natural as possible.

"Hey, where did you get to last night?" Stuart asked, trying to act casual whilst hiding the other emotions he was feeling.

"Oh, I was working on an obbo and fell asleep in the car." She replied.

"Oh okay. But you're car was at home all night."

"I borrowed one from here." Sam invented. Stuart seemed satisfied by this for now and went back to his own desk. As soon as the coast was clear Jo made her way over to Sam's desk.

"Everything okay?" She asked, perching on the edge of Sam's desk.

Sam shrugged. "Yeah thanks."

"Good." Jo smiled. "See you for that coffee?"

Sam nodded, at least she would have a friend to talk to about this whole mess now that Jo was back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam and Jo met for coffee in the Italian coffee bar in Canley High Street. When they arrived at one o'clock the place was heaving with other people on their luncnbreaks. Fortunatley they didn't spot anyone from Sun Hill and they quickly took a table in the far corner which had just been vacated by a couple in their twenties. They ordered two coffees and began to catch up.

"So how was Manchester?" Sam asked.

Jo brushed aside the question with her hand. "We can talk about that later. I want to know what's been happening with you! You have to tell me everything about this Stuart guy, I can't believe you didn't tell me you were moving in together. And though you'll kill me for asking, what about Phil?"

Sam couldn't help but smile at Jo, it was good to see that some things never changed. Then she became serious, this was the first time she had shared anything about her personal life with anyone other than Stuart and Phil and even then she couldn't tell them anything. Sam put her head in her hands.

"I've made such a mess of everything Jo. Six months ago, before you left, I thought my life was going pretty well but now, I don't know, I've just screwed everything up."

"Oh come on honey, you've got a guy that loves you and wanted to move in with you." Jo said, confused at her friend's reaction.

"Yeah I know, but I don't really love him. My heart's never been with him." She confessed.

The pieces began slotting together.

"It's Phil isn't it? I mean, you two used to flirt all the time but we never really thought anything of it but you love him, don't you?"

Sam nodded sadly. "And I know he loves me too...but I can't leave Stuart...because...you're going to think I'm some kind of cheap slut..."

Jo took Sam's hand. "I'd never think of you like that!"

"But Jo...I've been having an affair with Phil and I was all set for leaving him, I didn't want to hurt him but then I found out...I found out that I'm pregnant."

Jo let go of Sam's hand in surprise.

"Congratulations, I think. But is it Stuart's or..."

"Phil's? I don't know, but Phil knows, he found the pregnancy test. I've made a doctor's appointment for later...would it be too much to ask for you to come with me?"

"No, I'll be there honey, of course I will."

"Thank you." Sam smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam felt better for sharing her feelings with Jo and confiding in her. It felt better for it to all be out in the open after bottling up her emotions for so long. What she loved about having Jo as a friend was that she could tell her anything at all and she would be supportive and never judgemental. Anyone else probably would have been shocked by what Sam had told them but Jo kept her opinion to herself and just wanted to help her friend through her problems.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil tried to avoid Stuart at all costs that day but couldn't help feeling smug that he knew Sam's secret and he didn't. It was easier to stay out of Stuart's way for Sam's sake, he knew that she would tell Stuart the truth in the long term but he didn't want to make it any harder for her. Phil didn't know if he wanted the baby to be his or Stuart's. If Stuart was the father Phil knew that he would want them to be a proper family and that meant he wouldn't be able to be with Sam anymore but at the same time he didn't know if he was ready to bring up another child. He supposed he would just have to wait for the results from the doctor's appointment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about all the --- but it wouldn't let me use the ruler thingy! Hope you like this chapter, next chapter will be more dramatic hehe! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed especially: Emma, Maz, Becki, Laura, Stacey Ellen, Chelsee, Mountlandlass, Leanne, Sophie Phoenix, KerrySmithyFan!

Please, please keep reviewing! The more you review the faster I'll update! Vikki x x x


	6. The Doctor's Appointment

**My Big Mistake  
Chapter 6: The Doctor's Appointment**

**Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed! I really appreciate it! Will update again soon! Please keep reviewing! Vikki x x x**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam had made her doctor's appointment after work and she and Jo went straight there from the office. Jo had offered to drive Sam and she gladly accepted although she felt guilty for dragging Jo into her own mess. Fortunatley Stuart had been out on a job when they had left so she wouldn't have to lie to him, although she was getting quite used to it now. She hated having to lie to him but she would choose lying over being without Phil anytime.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jo asked for the second time in the last ten minutes. She wasn't used to Sam being like this, she missed her bubbly, fun loving friend who had disappeared whilst Jo had been in Manchester. Jo wondered if Stuart had anything to do with it, she didn't know him very well but she didn't like what she had seen of him so far. Jo wasn't all that surprised that Sam was having an affair with Phil, after all there had been sexual chemistry between them for as long as Jo had known them.

"Yeah I'm fine. If I'm honest I'm a bit nervous about this appointment, it seems so long ago that I was pregnant with Abi and so much had changed since then." Sam confessed.

Jo turned in her seat to give her friend a reassuring smile.

"Everything will be fine Sam, and I'll be right there."

Sam smiled too, she hoped Jo was right because nothing else seemed to be turning out right.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil had been at work when Sam and Jo had made their escape from the office. He wasn't surprised that Sam had told Jo about them but he was surprised that Jo hadn't treated him differently. Most people, if they found out, would blame Phil for the affair because he had a reputation for sleeping with women who were married or in relationships. He thought Jo would be like that but she had always understood that there was history between him and Sam and maybe that was why. Also, Phil had noticed that Jo had taken an instant dislike to Stuart which made Phil even more grateful towards her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam sat nervously in the waiting room, Jo was flipping through a glossy but out of date magazine beside her. Sam wished she could be more relaxed but she knew what the doctor was about to tell her could change her life forever.

"Sam?" Jo asked, her voice bringing Sam back to the present rather than the imagined scenarios in her mind. "Are you okay, you've been staring at the page for the last five minutes."

"I'm reading it." Sam replied, she felt guilty for snapping at Jo but so much was going on that she didn't have control of her emotions.

"I didn't know you were so talented at reading upside down." Jo said, deadpan as usual.

Sam had to smile a little. "Fine, you win. I was just thinking, I'll be better once this appointment is over."

Jo nodded and put her hand on her friend's arm.

"Ms Nixon? We're ready for you." A nurse called and Sam put the magazine down.

"Jo." Sam began, standing up. "Please come with me?"

"Do you think..."

"Please." Sam begged her, Jo agreed and got up, following Sam and the nurse to the doctor's room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Samantha." The doctor, fortunatley female for Sam's sake, introduced, turning her swivel chair to face her patient. "And...?"

"This is my friend and colleague, Jo Masters." Sam introduced and Jo and the doctor shook hands.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Dr Matthews asked.

"I think I might be pregnant." Sam said, it was even more scary when she said it out loud to someone she barely knew. So far only Phil and Jo knew and they were like family to her anyway. "I've taken a home test and the results was positive."

Dr Matthews nodded slowly. "They are usually accurate so I'd say it was fairly likely that the test is telling you the truth but I'd like to check for myself obviously. Would you like to lay down on the couch." The doctor asked, indicating to the otherside of the room where the examination couch was. Sam went over to it and lead down, the doctor pulled a curtain around the bed and Jo stood in the far corner of the room.

Ten minutes later and the doctor was finished. She pulled the curtain back and Sam took a seat again.

"Congratulations Samantha, you are having a very healthy baby. You're about six weeks into the pregnancy." Dr Matthews grinned at her patient but Sam felt sick. She was pretty sure it was nothing to do with pregnancy sickness too.

"Can I ask you something else?" Sam began, nervously.

"Of course." Dr Matthews smiled.

"How can I find out how the father is?" There, she had said it and it was out in the open now. Except Stuart still had no idea.


	7. Sweet Dreams

**My Big Mistake  
Chapter 7: Sweet Dreams**

Thanks to all my luvley reviewers! Really appreciate your comments! Please keep reviewing, will update again soon! luv, Vikki x x x

-----------------------------------------

Dr Lucie Matthews looked long and hard at Samantha Nixon, years of being a doctor and dealing with all sorts of patients had taught her not to appear surprised even if she was. She had only seen Samantha a few times; she had done a check up on her a few months ago when she had been thrown across the front of a car by a suspect and a few other check ups over the years. From when she had seen Samantha didn't seem the type to get pregnant and not know whom the father of her unborn child was. Of course Lucie didn't say what she had been thinking, it would have been out of order and not what Samantha would have wanted to hear either. Instead Lucie went through the ways of finding out the identity of the baby's father.

"Do you know their blood types?" Lucie asked.

Sam looked at Jo. "Phil's is A negative." She said without thinking. Jo looked surprised that Sam knew Phil's blood type but not Stuart's, the man she was supposed to be in love with. "I know that because I was with him when he got shot and was taken to hospital."

Lucie and Jo nodded. "Well you'll need to find out both of their blood types and come back for a blood test yourself. Your baby is healthy, although a little small for being three months along but that's nothing to worry about Samantha."

Sam nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat. This was all too much.

"I'll look forward to seeing you again." Dr Matthews was saying but Sam wasn't paying attention she just nodded and headed for the door, Jo followed, shooting an apologetic glance in the doctor's direction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sam, what was that about?" Jo hissed when they were out in the corridor.

"Nothing." Sam snapped back, searching for the door into the waiting room.

"It looked like a hell of a lot more than nothing." Jo replied, taking Sam by the arm and leading her to the exit.

"I'm just ashamed okay; you don't know how hard this is." Sam said.

"You're right, I don't know but I'm here for you Sam, you can trust me."

"Thanks Jo." Sam smiled. "I just never thought I'd end up in this mess. I mean, I thought when I had Abi things were bad, sleeping with a man who murdered children but this is so much worse."

Jo hugged her. "It'll all work out, even if it doesn't seem like it will."

Sam smiled weakly.

"Do you want to head home?" Jo asked, not knowing exactly who's home she was referring too.

Sam nodded. "I need to make a pit stop first though." She covered her mouth and ran for the toilets.

Jo and Sam met up at her car and they drove for a while in silence.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked after a few minutes.

"I don't know." Jo admitted. "Where do you want me to take you?"

"I know I should go home to Stuart but I can't face it, can I stay with you tonight?" Sam asked, knowing she was asking a lot from her friend today.

"Sure, you know you are always welcome. What about Phil?" Jo asked.

Sam sighed. "I don't know, what am I supposed to say to him?"

"Just talk to him, you love him right?"

Sam shrugged. "Yes, yes I do but I don't know what to do. What if the baby is his and he wants me to get rid of it or he doesn't love me because of it."

"I know Phil isn't exactly an angel but he's not a bad bloke either." Jo reasoned. "He loves you, just talk to him about it."

"Okay, fine. Will you please drop me off at Phil's house?" Sam said.

Jo nodded and headed for his house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil answered the door and found Sam waiting on his doorstep.

"Hey." He said, surprised to see her. He thought their affair might be over now that she had found out about being pregnant.

"Hi, is it okay if I come in?" Sam asked, feeling nervous and staring at the ground.

"Of course, come on in." Phil said. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm okay thanks, but something smells good." Sam said, trying to keep her voice light but she was really close to tears.

"Oh, it's just my dinner, something I knocked up." He stopped; realising what he said could be taken two ways. "Would you like some?" He asked quickly.

Sam nodded. "If you've got enough." She had noticed what Phil had said but didn't say anything.

Phil served dinner for them both and they sat facing each other in silence.

"So..." Phil began, determined to break the awkward silence between them. He wished it wasn't like this, he wanted it to go back to how it was. When they were good friends and could talk non-stop for hours, Stuart had ruined all of that.

"So..." Sam said too. "I'm so sorry Phil."

"You're sorry?" Phil asked. "It's me who's the one who should be saying they're sorry."

Sam shook her head. "No, it's my fault that I'm in this mess. I should have ended things with Stuart ages ago. I want to be with you Phil, I really do but what if the baby is Stuart's and I would understand if you didn't want the baby even if it was yours."

Phil put his knife and fork down. "Do you want me to be honest?"

Sam nodded.

"I love you, I always have and I will love this baby, our baby and even if it isn't mine I will still look after you and be a friend if you need me too."

Sam smiled, tears forming in her eyes. "I love you too, and thank you."

After dinner, Phil showed Sam to the guest bedroom, they were going to take things slowly now and take things as they came. Phil stroked Sam's hair as she got into bed and he kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Sam."


	8. Now Or Never

**My Big Mistake  
****Chapter 8: Now or Never**

_How could something so magic, magic  
__Become so tragic, tragic  
__Right before my eyes  
__Two separate lives  
__Every second was a precious moment  
__Now I'm thinking about the path I've chosen  
__Wish I could unmake, my big mistake  
__my big mistake.  
- My Big Mistake by Delta Goodrem_

Sam woke up the next morning in a strange bed and it took her a while to piece together exactly how and why she had ended up here. She could hear Phil moving about in the next room and she wondered whether she should get up or not. Things had been awkward enough between the recently, first his obvious jealousy of her relationship with Stuart and then their secret affair, now she had told him about her pregnancy she couldn't expect things to be any more normal between them. She felt a pang of dread in her stomach; she still had to tell Stuart.

Once she had heard Phil go downstairs, she went to the bathroom and washed her face with cold water. Sam looked up at her reflection and sighed. How had she become like this? Since when had she turned into exactly what she promised herself she would never be? Even her own doctor thought she was a slag. Sam walked to the toilet and vomited, retching loudly. She was only slightly aware of footsteps running up the stairs.

Phil came into the bathroom and stood behind her, he rubbed her lower back with one and held her hair back with the other. Once she had finished being sick, Phil led her downstairs and poured her a glass of water.

"Thank you." Sam said, her voice as weak as she felt as she sipped the cold water.

"Not a problem." Phil replied, going back to his now rather cold slice of toast. The sight of the food made Sam heave again and she ran to the bathroom once more. Phil put his breakfast down and ran after her, it was going to be a very long day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stuart was worried about Sam all over again. Once more she hadn't come home all night and he was beginning to get suspicious. Although he couldn't think of anything that he had done which would drive her into the arms of another man. Maybe Sam was working on another obbo like she had been the night before, but Stuart hadn't heard her mention anything she was working on. Or maybe she had decided to spend the evening with Jo but Stuart was pretty sure that Sam would have told him where she was going to be. Stuart began to get angry with her, how dare she go off and leave him without an explanation? He was sure that Phil Hunter was somehow involved in this, he had been determined to poison Sam against him from the very start of their relationship but Sam refused to think differently of Phil. Stuart hated how Sam would always defend him even when Phil was in the wrong. He hated knowing that he and Sam would never have the same kind of relationship as the one she had with Phil.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will you be okay to go into work today?" Phil asked, they were now sat together on the sofa in his living room. Sam's spell of morning sickness had passed, for the moment at least.

"I'll be fine." She nodded. "My morning sickness doesn't last too long, not yet anyway. I'm just dreading having to talk to Stuart." Sam admitted.

"Are you going to tell him?" Phil asked, meaning about the pregnancy.

"He deserves to know but I know he'll overreact." Sam replied.

"If he loves you he'll be okay about it." Phil said.

Sam shook her head. "I don't think he will." She sighed. "Phil, I don't know what to do. I love you, but if this baby is Stuart's it's his right to have access to our child and I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either but I'll still be here for you even if this baby isn't mine. I said that last night and I meant it and however much I hate him, you do have to tell Stuart."

"I know." Sam said sadly. "And I will. Today." She said firmly, it was now or never.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stuart, can I talk to you?" Sam asked, walking straight up to his desk with no sign of hesitation or fear but her heart was hammering inside her chest and her palms were sweating.

Stuart turned around to face her in surprise. "Yeah, okay." He wanted answers from Sam; he looked at her expectantly.

"Not here." Sam said, looking around at the other people in the room. Phil gave her a supportive smile from the other side of the room; Stuart saw it and misinterpreted it.

"What's he smiling about?" Stuart demanded angrily.

"Look, it doesn't matter." Sam said, getting frustrated, she needed to tell Stuart everything before she lost her confidence boost. "Can we talk now, please?"

Stuart shot a glare in Phil Hunter's direction and the nodded at Sam. They went downstairs and out of CID, they headed for Stuart's car and they climbed in.

"What's all this about?" Stuart asked.

Sam paused and took a deep breath. "Stuart, I'm pregnant."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please don't kill me for leaving it there! Thanks for all of your reviews, I will update again later this week. Please review! Luv, Vikki x x x


	9. If Only He Knew

**My Big Mistake  
Chapter 9: If Only He Knew**

"You're what!" Stuart replied, perfectly calmly, his voice not changing at all from it's usual tone. He looked her straight in the eye and Sam forced herself to keep her eyes focused on his but all she really wanted to do was look away.

"You heard me the first time!" She snapped, and then her voice softened. "I am pregnant."

Stuart's face broke into a grin.

"Oh, Sam! This is so great babe, it's like everything is perfect for us now!" He was also secretly pleased that this meant the end of anything between his girlfriend and Phil Hunter. Or so he thought.

Sam watched him closely for his reaction, she knew that now was the time to tell him everything but she wasn't sure now if she could go through with it. She also knew that if the baby turned out to be Stuart's that she would have caused them both unnecessary heartache. Part of her had hoped that Stuart wouldn't want the baby, she was quickly getting used to the knowledge that she'd more than likely be bringing up another child on her own.

"How far along are you?" Stuart asked.

"Two months." Sam replied, turing around to stare out of the window.

Stuart squeezed her hand in his, unaware that Sam was close to tears.

"I can't wait to tell everyone!" He gushed, he was looking forward to rubbing it in Phil's face. If only he knew.

Sam turned around to face him again in panic.

"No! Not yet!"

Stuart looked at her, he was hurt by what she had said. He wanted everyone to know and he didn't understand why Sam didn't feel the same. If he hadn't been so happy he might have been suspicious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phil Hunter watched them between the slats of the blinds from his desk. He noticed Sam turn away from him but that meant that he couldn't see her face, only Stuart's. He seemed to be pleased and Phil wasn't sure whether this was a good thing or not. He wanted to know whether Sam had told him about them yet, he was pretty sure that if Stuart found out about his affair with Sam that he wouldn't be smiling. He saw Sam turn to face Stuart again and his facial expression seemed to change. Phil began to worry slightly, he knew he could win in a fight against Stuart but he didn't want to put Sam through all of that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you going to do any work today or just stare out of the window?" DI Manson asked, making Phil jump and turn around.

"Sorry guv, I was uh...just checking that Sam was okay..."

Neil raised his eyebrows but said no more about it. "I've got a case for the two of you to work on and if you can find him I'd like to see Stuart in my office."

"Right, okay guv." Phil replied and took the file that Neil was holding out to him. He pretended to read the file but actually was still spying on Sam and Stuart. Finally they got out of the car and walked hand in hand back into CID. Phil still wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not, at least if he was working with Sam he'd be able to find out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam gave Phil a small smile as she passed his desk and tried to untangle her hand from Stuart's. He whispered something in her ear which Phil didn't quite catch. She walked over to his desk.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, it was taking all of his self control not to reach for her hand.

Sam nodded but didn't say anything.

"The DI wants us to work together, are you okay with that?" Phil asked.

Sam nodded again. "Of course." She attempted another smile and Phil picked up his jacket before they headed out to his car.

"What happened with Stu?" Phil asked.

"He's really happy about it." Sam said, but she couldn't have sounded any further from happiness if she had tried.

"Oh." Phil replied, he didn't know how else to reply.

"I don't know what to do." Sam said.

Phil shook his head. "Neither do I, I don't want to lose you Sam but if Stuart is the father then I am going to lose you and I'm going to lose you to him which is the worst part."

"I'm so sorry." Sam said, fighting back the tears she had refused to cry in front of Stuart. "I wish I'd realised how you felt about me and how I felt about you before getting involved with him. If I'm honest being with him made me realise how much I was already in love with you."

Phil smiled a little. "I wish you'd realised sooner too and then this could definitley be our kid." He said wistfully.

"It still might be." Sam said, she was wondering if it was just wishful thinking now. "Anyway, what are we supposed to be working on?" She asked to change the subject.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phil filled Sam in with what she needed to know as they drove to the warehouse.

"You wait round the back, just in case and I'll go to the front." Normally Sam would hate being told what to do, especially as Phil was the same rank as her but now she understood that he only wanted to best for her and her baby.

Sam nodded and walked around the back of the warehouse, her radio was in her hand in case they needed back up or Phil needed to contact her. A few minutes later her radio crackled to life.

"DS Hunter to DS Nixon. Sam, he's coming your way, watch out he's armed!"

It was too late, by the time the message had registered the suspect had lunged forward at Sam and as she tried to fight him off he stabbed her with the short bladed knife. Sam screamed in pain and Phil ran to catch up but the man had already gone, he looked for Sam and eventually spotted her lying in the grass.

"Oh my God! Sam!" He exclaimed, seeing the blood pouring from a wound in the worst possible place; her stomach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Am I evil or what! Hehe thanks to everyone who constantly reviews! Please keep reviewing!

Next chap: Will Sam lose her baby? Will Stuart learn the truth about the affair? And how will he react?


	10. Breaking Point

**My Big Mistake  
Chapter 10: Breaking Point  
******

**Sorry it's taken so long to update! Hope it was worth the wait lol! Please, please review or who knows what I'll do to Phil, Sam and Stu! Hehe! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed as well, luv yas! Vikki x x x **

SSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSP

Phil's hand was shaking uncontrollably as she dialled the emergency services. He took of his jacket and wrapped it around Sam's body, knowing it was important to keep her warm. He talked to her soothingly as he tried to soak up some of the blood with the pashmina scarf Sam had been wearing.

"You'll be okay Sam, hang in there babe." He said softly, using his other hand to squeeze hers tightly.

"I love you." Sam whispered, her eyes flickering open and shut as she fought against consciousness.

"Stay with me Sam honey, come on it's gonna be okay." Phil said but the shock was beginning to wear off and he was really beginning to panic now. He felt relief was over him as the ambulance siren got louder and louder, his relief was short lived because he knew that if he didn't get there soon Sam and her baby could be in serious danger.

Phil's words tumbled out in a rush as three paramedics climbed out of the ambulance. Two of them carefully put Sam onto a stretcher while the other got as many details as he could from Phil.

Phil followed them to the hospital in his car and rushed inside after them, he couldn't bear to be separated from Sam for any longer. He wanted to be there with her every step of the way.

"Sorry sir," One of the paramedics, Joe, explained. "We'll let you know when you can see Samantha."

Phil flashed his warrant card at them, it usually worked but not this time.

Joe pulled a sympathetic face. "I'm sorry but you'll have to wait here."

Phil was getting more and more frustrated, he wanted Sam to get the best medical care that was available but he wanted to be there with her too. They had been through so much together, especially recently, and Phil didn't want to abandon Sam at the time she needed him the most. He took a seat in the crowded and noisy waited room and got out his mobile phone to ring the DCI.

"Guv, it's Phil." He said. "I'm at St Hughes with Sam, she got stabbed on the case. Please, don't let Stuart yet, not until we know more."

"Phil, he deserves to know." Jack said, obviously worried about Sam.

"I know, but not just now." Phil pleased. "Please guv..."

"Okay Phil, but he does need to know." Jack told Phil.

He knew he was right and sighed as he hung up the phone.

SSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSP

Stuart Turner was busy gloating all day and found it hard to keep to Sam's wishes and not blurt out their news to everyone. Sam was working on a case with Phil today and he wondered if she would tell him about the pregnancy. Stuart wished he could see the look on his face when he find out that he and Sam were starting a family together. He would pay good money for the privilege. Jo Masters was the only other person who knew why Stuart looked so smug, when more smug than usual anyway. She was also beginning to wonder what exactly it was that her friend saw in Stuart 'Spew' Turner and what exactly she had told him about her pregnancy. Jo knew how smug Phil could be too but he had changed a lot, especially recently and even though he hadn't exactly been an angel in the past Jo knew that he really cared about Sam and would do anything for her. If Jo had her way she would want Sam's baby to be Phil's child.

SSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSP

Finally a nurse came out to see Phil, who's nerves were close to breaking point. He needed to know what was going on.

"How is she?" He asked before the nurse could even open her mouth.

"Samantha is stable." The nurse, Izzi, replied after a short pause that seemed like eternity to Phil. He was able to breathe a sigh of relief until...

"...But she has lost a lot of blood." Izzi continued.

Phil nodded. "The baby? Is the baby alright?"

Izzi nodded slowly. "Yes, her baby is okay but Samantha will need a blood transfusion."

Phil absorbed the information. "I'd be happy to.."

"What blood group are you?" Izzi interrupted.

"A negative." Phil replied.

Izzi nodded. "Do you know the blood group of the baby's father?"

"Uh..."

SSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSPSSP

"Stu?" Jo said, going over to DS Turner's desk. Stuart flinched as he heard the shortened version of his name being used. Phil was the only other person to call him Stu and he hoped it didn't catch on.

"Yes Joanna?" He replied.

Jo wasn't about to fall for it.

"It's Joanne actually." She retorted.

Zain, who was passing on his way back to his desk from the photocopier, winked at Jo and forced back his laughter.

"The DI asked us to work together on this." She handed Stuart a manilla folder. He skim read the information on the printed sheets of paper.

"What does he want us to do?" Stuart asked.

"An obbo." Jo replied simply. "Come on, let's go." The idea of spending all day trapped in a car with 'Spew' wasn't her idea of fun but the sooner it was over the better!

From where he was discussing a case with Terry and Kezia, DCI Jack Meadows was relieved to hear this. He still needed to find out what was going on from Phil but he thought he had a pretty good idea.

"I'm driving." Stuart told Jo.

"Fat chance sunshine!" Jo laughed, taking the keys for the unmarked CID car and swinging them around her finger. Stuart sighed, what did Sam see in these people?


	11. Twist Of Fate

**My Big Mistake  
****Chapter 11 : Twist of Fate**

_Thanks for all the reviews! I'm trying to update fast as I can but I'm doing my AS levels and I've got a mountain of essays! I'm writing as much as I can! Just to let you know the next chapter of A Public Affair will be up sometime this weekend. Please review! Take care! Vikki xXx._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jo Masters wound down the window of the dark blue estate car that they had borrowed from the selection of unmarked CID cars at Sun Hill. The car was newer than most that Jo had been in when she was working on obbos with Greater Manchester CID but the company hardly made it seem more pleasant. They sat in silence, if they spoke it was about the case and only that. Jo didn't trust herself not to mention anything about Sam and the baby; it wasn't that she wanted to betray her friend's trust she just wanted to wipe the smug look of Stuart Turner's face. Sadly she wasn't the first in line. For the first time during the period she had known him Jo was actually developing real sympathy for Phil. She had always felt sorry for him in a way because she knew that he was just a lonely guy but just went about finding company in the wrong way. Jo knew that Phil would never treat Sam the way he had treated all of the other women who had walked in and out of his life, or perhaps the other way around. Jo was sure that Phil loved Sam even more than he had loved his wife Cindy and she knew he never love Kate even though she had mothered his only son. It seemed a cruel twist of fate that this had all happened at the same time that Sam had met and fallen for Stuart. Although Jo knew Sam couldn't love him that much if she had been having an affair with Phil for almost half of time she and Stuart had been together. Jo let out a sigh as she thought about it all, Sam and Phil were her friends and she wanted to help them but being stuck in the car with the cause of their problems wasn't really helping her either.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phil sat with his mouth open, unsure how exactly to answer the question that the nurse was asking him. Izzi waited patiently to start with but began to get impatient when he failed to answer her. She had other patients to see to and she wanted to help Samantha Nixon as quickly as possible. This man seemed to be hiding something but she couldn't place what it was.

"Do you know or don't you?" Izzi asked, her voice firm but still professional.

"Uh, well...this is really complicated..." Phil replied, meeting Izzi's blue eyes with his own. Slowly the meaning become clearer to her and her eyes showed that she understood what Phil was implying.

"If you'd like to follow me..." She began, letting the sentence hang.

Phil nodded and stood up quickly. The more time he was wasting now could be costing Sam and her baby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack Meadows opened the door of his office and looked out into the CID office. It was fairly empty now; it was the middle of the day and most of the detectives were out working on cases or were interviewing suspects in the interview rooms downstairs. The DCI looked around the room to see who was left. Terry was typing away madly on the computer, the telephone tucked under his ear and his facial expression was becoming more and more frustrated. Suzie Sim was looking at the something on the computer and Zain was leant over studying the screen too. The only other person left in the room was Mickey Webb who was ploughing through a stack of paperwork that almost hid him from view completely. Jack walked over to Mickey, who was more like a son to him than an employee.

"Mickey." Jack smiled a little as he sat on the edge of the young DCs desk.

"Hello Jack." Mickey smiled back, closing the case file in front of him. "Checking up on me?"

Jack laughed. "No, of course not! I was just wondering if you knew what was going on with Phil Hunter, Sam Nixon and Stuart Turner."

Mickey looked surprised as he put the pink foolscap file onto the top of one of the mountainous piles.

"Why guv?" He asked.

"I think something's going on there and I know you've been working with them recently and I just wondered if you had any idea."

Mickey shook his head. "Sorry guv, but I know Jo's out working with Stuart at the moment, if that's any help."

"Thanks." Jack replied gratefully, making a mental note to talk to Jo as soon as she got back, that was if he hadn't heard from Phil by then.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey babe." Phil grinned; taking long strides so that he could reach Sam's beside as quickly as possible."  
"Hiya." She smiled. "Are you all right?"

"Am I all right?" He replied with surprised. "You're the one in the hospital bed! Sam, are _you _okay?" He asked.

Sam nodded, biting down on her lower lip to stop the tears. "I'm okay."

Phil took her hand and squeezed it in both of his. "I'm here now okay?"

Sam nodded the struggle against her tears getting harder by the moment. She had come so close to losing her child and now she still wasn't out of the woods yet.

"I was so scared." Sam sobbed, tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

Phil felt his heart lurch with sympathy for Sam. "Hey, it's okay. You've been so brave and I'm so proud of you."

Sam shook her head. "You shouldn't be."

"What? Why not? Sam, you are the most amazing, beautiful and strong woman I have ever known and I love you so much."

This caused Sam to cry even harder and Phil found himself joining in, they made a right pair.

"What if I lost the baby? I'm too old for this Phil, I don't know if I can do this, and it's not fair on you."

Phil was about to reply and reassure her when Izzi and another older female doctor entered the ward.


	12. Blissful Ignorance

**My Big Mistake  
Chapter 12: Blissful Ignorance  
**

**

* * *

**

_Sorry it's taken me longer to update than I thought it would! Soo much is going on at the moment with AS levels and everything but half term in just over a week and I hope to update loads! Please review so I know you still want me to continue with this. I don't have a proper plan for this so it can go on for a couple more chapters or 10-15 more. It's up to you but please review! love Vikki xxx

* * *

_

Jo Masters and Stuart Turner returned to the station three hours later with a suspect in tow. Jo headed up the stairs to CID while Stuart booked the prisoner into a cell in custody. Jo took the stairs two at a time even though she could feel a migraine coming on. Three hours of being trapped in a car with Stuart and breathing in his aftershave was not good for anyone's health. She wondered how Sam managed to put up with it, let alone live with him. Maybe it wasn't so surprising that she had turned to Phil for comfort instead. When Jo reached CID she went straight to the DI's office and knocked on the door, she waited impatiently for him to let her in.

"Come!" Neil Manson shouted and Jo pushed open the door.

"Guv." She said looking at Neil and then at DCI Meadows who also happened to be in the room. "Stuart's booking our suspect in as we speak, we caught him trying to see cocaine to two teenage boys on the Jasmine Allen estate."

"Good work DC Masters." Neil praised.

Jack smiled at her too. "Well done Jo, it's good to have you back here, Greater Manchester owe us one."

Jo smiled back, feeling her cheeks flush with pleasure.

"Thank you guv." She replied and turned to leave the office.

"Wait, can I talk to you for a minute Jo? In my office." Jo nodded and followed him down the corridor, she couldn't help wondering what this was about.

* * *

Stuart sat down at his desk with his paperwork in a pile in front of him, he stared at it willing it to disappear. He knew he had to wade through at least half of it before he could go home to Sam. Stuart realised that he hadn't seen her since early that morning and now Sam had spent the whole day with Phil. Normally he would have been jealous, and not unreasonably so, but now that Sam was pregnant with his baby he had nothing to worry about. At least that was what Stuart thought. He believed that as long as Sam was carrying his child Phil would no longer be a threat to their happiness. Stuart wanted nothing to get in the way of their happiness and he believed that nothing would. It was true what they said; ignorance is bliss.

* * *

"Take a seat." Jack told Jo, who obeyed and sat down opposite the DCI. Her brain was going into overdrive as she tried to figure out what she had done in order to end up in Meadows' office on her first day back at Sun Hill. Stuart wouldn't have complained about her, would he?

"What is it guv?" Jo asked before Jack could say anything more.

"I need to talk to you about Sam Nixon and Phil Hunter." He began.

"Oh." Jo replied, she didn't like where this was heading.

"I know that you and Samantha are close friends and I'm not going to ask you to say anything that you're not comfortable with but I'd like to know if she has confided in you about anything recently."

Jo managed to avoid the question in her response.

"Can I ask why?"

Jack paused while he thought of what to say.

"I think there is something going on between Sam, Phil and Stuart and I'm worried about how it is going to effect their work but more than that I'm worried about what effect it's going to have on them. Especially Sam as she seems to be caught in the middle."

"Uhm..." Jo hesistated, wondering how she could talk to Jack without betraying Sam's trust.

* * *

Sam and Phil turned to face Izzi and the doctor, Phil was still holding Sam's hand tightly in his and there was no way that he was going to let go now. Even if the baby was Stuart's, Phil knew that he had to be there for Sam even if the only place for him in her life was being a friend. Phil knew that it would have to be enough. He was aware of Sam's hand shaking in his and she was paler than she had been five minutes earlier. Phil wanted this to be over for her sake. It seemed to take eternity for Izzi and the doctor Jennifer to make their way to the end of Sam's bed. Phil suddenly noticed that he had been holding his breath ever since he'd seen them standing there. He just hoped this was good news.

"Have you...?" Phil asked but Jennifer cut him off.

"We need to take Samantha for some more tests, it appears that the stabbing caused more damage than we first thought." She explained calmly and Phil wondered how many years of practice it had taken. Right now he was an emotional mess and calm wasn't anywhere near what he was feeling. What if Sam was going to lose his baby? What if he was going to lose Sam?


	13. Suspicions

**My Big Mistake  
****Chapter 13: Suspicions **

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I've decided that this fic isn't going to go on for much longer so that I can start new fics. Next chapter we'll find out who the father of Sam's baby will be...I still have decide whether to be evil or nice! Let me know what you think, please review! Vikki x

* * *

"Somebody tell me what is going on?" Phil Hunter demanded as a group of doctors wheeled Sam away down the corridor to theatre. He ran after them, he needed to know what was happening to Sam and the baby. Why was no one listening to him.

Izzi caught up with him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Mr. Hunter come with me." She said gently, leading him to the waiting room.

Phil tried to calm himself down but the more people tried to reassure him the more anxious he became again. He was coming close to losing the woman he loved most in the world and possibly his child.

"How is it going to be okay?" Phil shouted at her. Izzi was obviously used to dealing with distraught relatives and friends of patients and Phil's anger didn't effect her.

"She's in the best possible hands."

Phil scoffed. "What? If she was in safe hands this wouldn't have happened!"

Izzi took a deep breath. "Look, it's only a minor operation, everything will be alright."

"She'd better be." Phil muttered angrily before turning away and pacing the room.

* * *

"Jo." Jack began. "If you know something..."

"I don't know if I feel comfortable about this..." Jo said, aware that she could be breaking her loyalty to Samantha in a matter of minutes.

"Whatever you say stays between us." Jack assured her.

"Okay..." Jo paused. "I just know that things aren't as good between Sam and Stuart as they appear on the outside."

"Ah, so really not good then?"

Jo nodded. "You could say that...what makes it more complicated is..."

There was a knock on the DCI's office door. Jack groaned.

"Who is it?" He demanded.

"It's Stuart, sir."

Jo sighed, she had never been and would never be more grateful to see Stuart in her life.

"What was the DCI talking to you about?" Stuart asked as he and Jo left the office together and went back to their desks. He was suspicious of what Sam had told Jo and what she had been about to say to Jack.

Jo thought on her feet.

"Oh, y'know just about my time in Greater Manchester and everything. Just a general chat really. Did you check our suspect in okay?" She asked to change the subject.

Stuart's suspicions only grew but he didn't want Jo to know about them just yet.

"He's going away for a very long time." Was all he said before turning his back on Jo.

* * *

Jo's mobile phone rang awhile later and she was aware of Stuart trying to tune in so she turned away.

"Hello?"

"Jo, it's Phil."

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

The line crackled as Phil breathed in sharply. "Yes and no."

"Oh." Jo paused. "I...um...can't really talk right now, I'll call you from the car."

Stuart had edged closer and closer on the pretence of going to the fax machine.

Jo raced down the stairs and out of CID, almost crashing into Zain and Terry in her hurry.

"Everything alright Jo?" Zain called after her.

Jo didn't reply, she was already trying to find her car keys and dial Phil's number at the same time.

"Phil, it's Jo. Sorry about before but Spew was trying to listen in!"

"Are you out of earshot now?" Phil replied.

"Yeah I am." Jo replied opening her car door and climbing in.

"Good. It's Sam." Phil told her.

"I guess as much. Is she going to be okay...and what about the baby?" Jo's words came out in a rush.

"She's okay." Phil breathed, relaxing now for the first. "They're both going to be okay."

"And what about...?" Jo asked, Phil already knew what she was going to ask.


	14. Chasing Cars

**My Big Mistake  
****Chapter 14: Chasing Cars**

_

* * *

Here goes the last chapter! I hope you enjoy it and you think it's a good ending to this fic! I've got loads more ideas for SP/Huxon fics that will be coming soon!  
I just want to thank everyone who reviewed this!  
Emma, Bex, Becki, Laura, Leanne, Ami, KerrySmithyFan, Maz, Vicki, Sophie Phoenix, Chelsee, Mountlandlass, Stacey Ellen, Kat, Devil'strix, PhilSam4eva, Kelbobs15, Scription Addict, Fiona, Openhands, and dolphin crazy! Thanks soo much guys! Hugs  
Please review this fic one last time which will make me very happy lol!  
Luv, Vikki xx  
P.s the song is Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol which I love but dont own!

* * *

_

_We'll do it all_

_Everything, on our own_

_We don't need anything_

_Or anyone..._

"I don't want to talk about it over the phone Jo, it doesn't seem right." Phil explained, he didn't want to spend anymore time away from Sam than he had to either. He could hear Jo sigh down the line.

"Okay, I understand Phil. I hate to be the one to say this but I think you should talk to Stuart, at least tell him something. I think the DCI is a little suspicious too."

"Yeah." It was Phil's turn to sigh. "I'll sort it. Thanks Jo."

"What for?" She asked.

"For everything; for being there for Sam and for me."

Jo smiled. "It's what friends do. I hope everything turns out okay for you and Sam, you both deserve to be happy."

"Thank you Jo." Phil said before hanging up. He had two more calls to make and he was looking forward to them much less.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

"Guv, it's Phil again. I'd just like to tell you that Sam is okay. She's out of surgery and she's doing fine." He told his boss.

Jack was relieved. "Thank God for that Phil, send her out love won't you?"

"Of course." Phil replied.

"And Phil, remember you must tell Stuart."

"I know, I know." Phil muttered before hanging up and making the call he had dreaded the most. He took a deep breath and dialled Stuart's number. He was still thinking of what he was going to say when the phone went straight to voicemail. Phil sighed and rang Stuart's line at work instead, Zain answered it and told him that Stuart was in of the interview rooms. This left him no choice but to leave a message on his answerphone and that seemed like the coward's way out to Phil.

"Hello Stuart, it's Phil here. I didn't want to have to say this over the answerphone but here we go. Sam was stabbed today while we were out on a job and she was taken to St Hughes. Thankfully she is okay and so is her baby. There's a lot more to tell but I can't do that like this. Call me back please."

Then he hung up and headed inside of the hospital.

_I don't quite know_

_How to say how I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough..._

Phil had a spring in his step as he walked to the maternity ward where Sam had now been moved. She was out of the woods now and free from the Intensive Care Unit which was a relief to everyone. Sam grinned at him as she saw him enter the ward and he smiled too feeling his heart melt a little. He hated to think of what could have gone wrong but none of that mattered now. Sam had promised him that even if her baby was Stuart's it was him that she loved and always had loved. There was no way she was going to give him up now and if he still wanted to be with her they would carry on their relationship. Sam knew she didn't love Stuart and having a baby with him still wouldn't change that. Phil didn't mind either, now that he had come this close to losing the woman he loved nothing would stand in the way of them now, not even a baby and Stuart Turner.

_If lay here_

_If I just lay_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

Stuart turned on his mobile phone and saw that he had a voicemail message. He played it back and was out of the office doors before he'd finished listening to it. How dare he? How dare he not tell him straight away? Sam was his girlfriend and soon to be the mother of his first child. Why did Hunter always have to be involved? He drove straight to the hospital and literally ran to the maternity ward without thanking the receptionist. He arrived to see Phil sat beside Sam's bed, holding her hands. This only infuriated Stuart further, he strode towards her bed and demanded to be told what was going on.

"Sam?" He asked, ignoring Phil completely.

Sam turned to Phil in a panic, he shrugged apologetically.

Just as she was about to open her mouth Izzi and Jennifer appeared at the end of the bed.

"Is everything okay?" Phil asked before Stuart had the chance to open his mouth.

Jennifer smiled at them. "The results have come back."

Phil and Sam shared an excited but terrified look whereas Stuart just looked confused.

"What results?"

Jennifer ignored him, thinking he was a friend or a relative. At any other point Phil would have found this amusing but there was too much at stake right now.

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden _

_That's bursting into life..._

"Congratulations!" Jennifer said. "I'm sure you will make brilliant parents! All of us here give you our warmest wishes." Izzi nodded in agreement.

"What?!" Stuart stood up outraged. "There's some mistake here. I am the father."

Jennifer and Izzi looked at Sam and Phil in confusion.

"It's okay, we'll sort this out. Thank you very much." Phil told them, he was a complete mixture of emotions at the moment.

Stuart turned on Sam angrily. "All this time, all this time that I loved you and wanted this baby you were seeing him! You're no better than he is! You dirty slut!"

"Hey!" Phil stood up, defending Samantha. "Call me what you like but leave her out of this."

Sam began to cry silently, this was what she had wanted to avoid all along.

"I think it's best if you go don't you?" Phil said coldly, knowing that he was upsetting both Sam and the other patients.

Stuart seethed and turned to go.

"I am sorry Stuart." Sam whispered.

"Forget it!" He turned to Phil. "You two deserve each other!" Then he stormed out.

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars around out heads_

_I need you're grace_

_To remind me to find my own..._

Sam cried for a while in Phil's arm but soon she got over the things Stuart had said and was just happy that she and Phil had made it through.

"Do you believe what he said?" Sam asked, drying her eyes for the last time.

"Of course not! He's just scum and you were always far too good for him Sam."

"But not for you hey?" She joked.

"Of course not!" He laughed then he became serious. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you Samantha Nixon."

Sam smiled up at him, her eyes filling with happy tears. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He replied. "I'm so excited, we're going to be parents...again!"

Sam grinned. "And we are going to do it right this time."

Phil nodded. "Of course!"

_If lay here_

_If I just lay_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden _

_That's bursting into life..._

Stuart ran into Jo in his hurry to get out of the hospital and to get as far away from Sam and Phil as possible.

"You knew didn't you?" He demanded angrily.

Jo stared at him for a moment. "Yes I did." She replied defensively.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" He thundered.

Jo shrugged it off. "It wasn't my place to, sorry Stuart." She walked passed him and carried on up the stairs to maternity ward. Did this mean that Sam's baby really was Phil's? It became clear that this was the case because when Jo found the right ward she Sam and Phil grinning at each other and looking at ultrasound photos.

"Hiya!" Jo grinned. "Sorry if I'm interrupting but I just wanted to see if you two were okay."

"We're doing great thank you Jo." Sam grinned, holding up the photo for her to see.

Jo picked up on their enthusiasm. "He...she...it...is beautiful!"

"What else did you expect?" Phil asked jokingly.

Jo rolled her eyes at him but hugged him and Sam.

"I'm so happy for you both." She paused. "I don't think Stuart is too please though."

Sam shook her head and let Phil answer for her.

"He's gone for good now." He said.

Jo wasn't quite sure what he meant by that but she sat with them for a little while before going back to the station to spread the happy news.

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes_

_They're all I can see_

Sam yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily, it was dark outside now and Phil realised that Sam needed to get some rest.

"I should go." He said, standing up.

"No don't!" Sam was alert again. "Stay just a bit longer."

Phil sat back down and took her hand again. "I was thinking..." He began.

Sam looked him in the eye. "Yeah..."

"Seeing as we're having a baby and all..."

Sam waited while he paused again.

"Would you consider marrying me?"

Sam smirked. "I'd consider it."

Phil grinned. "Really?"

"Yes, I'd love to marry you!"

"Thank God for that!" Phil smiled, leaning over and kissing Sam. The rest of the patients began to clap and cheer and Sam and Phil blushed. "I think I should go now, before I disturb anyone else!" Phil laughed. He kissed her once more. "I love you Sam."

"I love you too."

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that things_

_Will never change for us at all_

Nearly six months later Sam and Phil and most of Sun Hill CID and relief were gathered together in the Canley Arms to celebrate their engagement. Everyone toasted them with champayne. Jo came over and wrapped her arms around Sam, which was easier said than done at nearly full term.

"That's not? Is it?" Jo asked shocked.

Sam laughed. "No, it's just lemonade Jo, you worry too much!"

"I'm allowed to worry about my goddaughter aren't I?" Jo replied laughing too.

Stuart watched from the shadows of the Pub, he hated seeing Sam so happy with Phil but in a way he was glad. He had never really loved her anyway. Today had been his last day at Sun Hill before transferring and no one seemed to care that he was going. Stuart downed the last of his beer and left the Pub and Sun Hill unnoticed.

"Speech!" Honey, Gina, Zain, Suzie and Emma began to chant.

Sam and Phil blushed and stood up, grinning at each other. Phil put his arm around his fiancée's shoulders.

"We'd like to thank you all for coming." He smiled.

Sam was about to add something but instead she screamed, her glass falling to the floor and shattering. Phil turned to her in a panic.

"What's wrong Sam?"

"The baby is coming!"

There wasn't time to wait for an ambulance so Zain drove Sam and Phil to St Hughes with Jo in the passenger seat. They raced to the maternity ward just in time. Jo and Zain waited nervously in the waiting room as Phil went in with Sam. Half an hour later a nurse poked her head around the door as asked if they would like to come in too.

They found Sam and Phil, all smiles, with their baby daughter.

"She's so beautiful!" Jo said, close to tears. Zain was tearing up too but he wouldn't let anyone see.

"What are you going to call her?" He asked.

Sam looked at Phil. "Louisa Philippa Hunter."

Jo and Zain took turns in holding the baby and then they left Sam and Phil to have some alone time with their baby.

"She's perfect." Sam smiled, tears of happiness running down her cheeks, Phil noticed that he was crying too. He was so glad that they had made it this far, things had really turned out for the best. This was where they belonged; together.

_If I lay_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_


End file.
